


Pocket of Peace

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: Crowley is sleepy. Aziraphale is tired. They take some time to rest and be quiet together. It is soft.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	Pocket of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LTRisBACK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTRisBACK/gifts).



> Just a little slice of soft, for all those good soft feelings.

Crowley woke up late that morning. So late, in fact, that it was less morning than evening. 

Late evening. 

Well, night. 

He considered getting out of bed, decided it felt like too much work, and settled for sitting up against the headboard and scrolling through his phone to find out what had been going on while he was asleep.

Some ten minutes into this endeavor, the door opened and Aziraphale came in. He looked exhausted, and not in the  _ I-just-woke-up _ way that Crowley felt. No, this was more of a deep tiredness that spoke of too much time trying to get “just one more thing” done. 

Aziraphale crossed the room without a word and flopped onto the bed beside Crowley, who raised his phone to look down at the sleepy angel. After a moment of thought he switched his phone to his other hand and tugged on Aziraphale’s shoulder, inviting Aziraphale to rest his head in Crowley’s lap. Aziraphale went along willingly, relaxing again as they both settled. Crowley clicked open a new newsfeed and settled his free hand in Aziraphale’s hair, stroking gently, winding the curls around his fingers and letting them fall slowly off. 

Aziraphale sighed softly and draped his arm across Crowley’s legs, thumb rubbing affectionately along Crowley’s knee. 

“Someday maybe you’ll take a nap  _ before _ you get too tired,” Crowley murmured, all exasperated affection.

“I don’t need-” Aziraphale yawned, “a nap. Just some quiet.”

Crowley didn’t argue the point, settling instead for brushing a finger against Aziraphale’s ear, passing a hand back across Aziraphale’s hair, and going back to his slow, methodical movements.

Maybe Aziraphale slept, after that. Maybe he just lay quietly, in the presence of the one he loved most. It didn’t matter.

What mattered was the night was quiet, the room was dim, and in that pocket of peace, an angel and a demon rested. 


End file.
